Railroads & Crossroads
by Dreaming of Death
Summary: Jacki and Marie aren't your everyday siblings. When they get caught up in terrible storm, they have to discover why the spirits are angered with them. But how can they fix that when the Spirit Tracks are being tampered with? Not to mention rivals and enemies along the way. On the road to victory, they must join forces with Link. But the train tracks lead to more than just home.


**A/N: I haven't done a Zelda story exactly like this before from the DS series...Much less with Link too too much. I really am oblivious as to what Link's character personality should be like xD I don't want him to be silent or else this Fanfic would suck ;P**

**What's the news channel saying for today? A new, cliché Fanfic?! Well, ya better get ready, readers, cus it's going to get really stormy from here XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, wouldn't it be pointless to add a disclaimer? ;P**

* * *

Chapter 1: Weather forecast? Adventure!

"I'm telling you Marie, cats _don't_ like water..." said Jacki, skimming through the postcard aisle at WalMart. "Hmm. This one looks good." Jacki opened up the card and _BOOM_! a Jack-in-the-Box popped out and started singing 'Goodbye, Farewell', which made him jump.

Marie couldn't help but snort. When Jacki turned to offer her something short of a glare, she instantly adverted her gaze to the ceiling. "But what if Snuggles smells, like, stinky. She's never had a bath before."

"You don't wash cats. Dogs, maybe. But cats, no," he waved his finger. "Besides, we are moving first thing tomorrow morning. Mom and dad are out giving their goodbyes to their friends tonight, so we need to do the same."

The thing about moving was true. Jacki already gave most of his friends his goodbyes, but Marie hadn't gave hers yet. She didn't have too many friends, except one. Her best friend was Ally and she was going to get her a Hallmark Goodbye card from WalMart and death-grip hugs.

Jacki practically had the feeling they'd be moving, anyways. Their parents always moved from town to town, to city to city, whatever, since the day they were born. They'd stay for a year or so, pack up and move again. Changing schools all the time was frustrating as well.

Marie drew a card that said '_I luff you, don't ever forget me_'. She smiled happily. "This one seems pretty nice."

"Yeah, probably cus' it doesn't have a singing death trap in it," Jacki joked.

All that aside, he passed a card that said 'Bye, Felicia' earlier. Seriously, he questioned if anyone in today's society was sane, or if he was the insane one.

The siblings checked out, paid their respectable amount (obviously), and walked outside. Jacki was surprised that the weather was getting extremely windy and he was starting to hear some light thunder. The clouds were almost black they were so dark.

"Wasn't it sunny before we went into WalMart?"

"Yeah, I guess it's mother nature's time of the month," Jacki shrugged. "Wanna wait it out?"

"Sure, hold on a sec, I got a missed call from Mom," Marie said thoughtfully, dismissing herself to a quiet corner of the lobby where she could talk.

Jacki sighed, and sat on one of the spare wheelchairs, and rolled around boredly. Well, it wasn't boring after he started doing donuts and 360s' in it. Those were some intense stunts he was performing. He nearly ran into some older lady in a heavy, bright red raincoat. Her hood covered her face.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, immediately getting out of the wheelchair, fearing he would hit someone. "Are you okay? I'm done goofing off, honest!"

Ignoring that statement, the woman spoke in a croaked voice: _"Jacki, you and your sister better get home right away. The spirits seek revenge on you."_

Jacki was confused. "How do you know my name? And, spirits?" He came to the conclusion that he probably hit the poor lady and made her crazy.

"Heed my warning," she snapped rather forcefully, as her hood flew off. Jacki got a glance of her appearance before tee the electricity shut off in that same instant. One of her eyes were mechanic just like a robots, and the other was covered with a dark eyepatch. She had no hair whatsoever. But that's all he seen before lightning struck as the electricity went out, and came right back on.

The bald woman was no longer in sight. He wondered if that was even real or not

...

...

Yeah, not. What stranger automatically knows your name and looks like part robot? No one he knew!

He disregarded her 'warning' and everything carelessly, munching on a Twix bar he stole from the check out line. His original plan was to pay for it, but he figured it wouldn't matter too much since he would probably never see this store again.

"Jacki, mom said that a tornado is coming this way in a couple hours. We need to get home right away," Marie said.

"I just wanna go home and play Spirit Tracks anyways," Jacki laughed.

"I thought it was pretty fun. Ally and I played it and won it already," Marie said. She looked around the room. "Who was that lady you were talking to?"

"H-huh?"

"You know, that woman in the red raincoat? Did you know her?"

Jacki stared stupidly at his feet, surprised his sister saw her too. And she described what she wore perfectly. Okay, that gave Jacki a suspicion he was being watched. But still, he figured if they got home like he was told, they would surely be safe.

"I have no clue. She was just asking for directions," Jacki said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that makes sense sense," Marie smiled.

"Yep. Well since mom said we needed to get home right away, I guess we'd better go," he stated.

The siblings walked to the handicapped parking space. Jacki parked there because it was closer to the store, even though he wasn't handicapped and didn't have a sticker. 'No one checks for those, anyways,' he would always laugh.

Jacki, being 16, was legally allowed to drive. Marie was only 14, so she couldn't do shit besides operate the radio, maybe. The siblings could never find a song to agree on, however, being that Jacki liked screamo and rock and Marie enjoyed soft pop or romance.

The two were silent on the way back home. Jacki noticed that the highway was currently under construction, so he detoured around a back road. The road lacked reflectors, which only made the detour longer as he drove slower.

The rain got heavier banging against the windshield, even out-doing the radio in a shouting contest.

"Are you ready to move?" Marie asked.

"I guess. It's just annoying, ya know? Why can't we all just settle down and make friends in one place and just grow up there?"

"You know dad keeps getting laid off and this time I'm sure he has got it figured out," said Marie encouragingly.

"Yeah, whatever," he sighed.

"Jacki! Look out!" Marie shouted.

The old lady with the red raincoat was standing in the middle of the road, watching as the two siblings came close to hitting her. Jacki gasped, as he swerved out of the way, and down a ditch. The car didn't flip until halfway down, and eventually hit some train tracks. You could hear the windows shatter, or in the siblings case, feel them.

"Marie!" Jacki cried, as the car made a stop. "Are you okay?!"

She was unconscious. Jacki unbuckled his seatbelt, and felt her heartbeat. She was alive, but just knocked out. All the car did was slide down the hill after all, and flip once.

Danny heard an oncoming whistle. A trains whistle. He hadn't realized that their car was upside down on some train tracks, just with his damned luck. He hurried to get out of the car with Marie, but it was too late. The train t-boned them, and that was the last thing Danny remember before he blacked out, sure he was going to die.

* * *

_Marie, 3rd Person_

"Hey...Lass, are you okay?"

Marie wearily opened her eyes, and realized she was in some giant hall, and in the center was some old woman who was...making a giant blue sphere of energy around her? Marie thought it looked like magic, but she was clueless. All she remembered was that Jacki, her reckless driver of a brother, almost hit someone in the middle of the road.

"Y-yeah...Thank you. What hospital is this?" Marie stepped out of the blue sphere and immediately hissed sourly in pain.

"Hospital? This is the Spirit Tower, my dear. And you can call me Anjean," she smiled. "You'd better stay in that sphere, it's what kept you alive after that crash." Wasn't Anjean that old lady in Spirit Tracks? That mentioned, the Spirit Tower was there too. It all resembled exactly what it looked like in the game. "There was half of a crashed train here by the Spirit Tower, and it was burning. I came as soon as I could to save you. You're lucky the spirits helped me."

"I...My brother! Was there some guy around the wreck too?"

"Only half of your train was only found. He was probably on the other half."

This all made no sense to Marie. Maybe she was dreaming, or perhaps she was dead.

"This is Hyrule, isn't it?" she asked.

She smirked, the finer detail of wrinkled skin moving with her lips. "It is, indeed. That blow was very life threatening. Your best bet is to wait until you fully recover."

"What about my brother? Is he alive?! I need to look for him," Marie cried, stepping out of the portal.

After she took a few steps out, and started walking, she started cringing. And then she fell to her knees and felt dizzy. And she started aching all over.

"You can't go very far right now," Anjean said.

Marie huffed, and stepped back inside her sphere. She felt revival continuing the moment she stepped back inside.

"Please, Anjean, do you know if my brother is alive?"

"Its very unlikely, unless someone too had found him, my dear."

With that, Marie frowned unhappily. She hoped and preyed Jacki was okay.

* * *

_Jacki's POV, 3rd Person_

"A little help here? Hey, kid, your friend is waking up," said Alfonzo. Danny recognized his favorite pirate in his favorite video game.

This was sure some strange dream. Or did he just die, and this was some cliché version of heaven?

"O-oh, right!" Link laughed nervously.

Link ran over to Jacki, and looked him up and down. "Are ya alright? You suffered a bad head injury...We tried fixing up your train."

"Link, half of that train is missing..." Alfonzo stated rashly.

"Right, right! So we couldn't really do anything about it," Link scratched his chin half-heartedly.

Train? Just that word brought the flashback of he and his sister being t-boned by one. Which should have killed them. He noticed the bandage wrapped around his head.

"Yeah, that suckers gonna take some time to heal. We really don't have any healers on our islands, but I'll tell ya, we got some top notch herbs," Alfonzo stated proudly.

"Sounds like he's bragging to me," Jacki murmured quietly. When Link heard this, he snorted. Jacki laughed too. He had a killer headache

"What's your name?" Link asked. "I am Link, and this is Alfonzo, a master engineer."

"Oh, uh...Jacki. Would you have happened to find anyone else on board of that wrecked train with me by any chance?"

"I think everyone at Hyrule was talking about a wreck that happened up there too, and some lass was brought to the Spirit Tower. Anjean knows her stuff. I wouldn't worry," Alfonzo bragged.

"Hyrule?" Jacki asked uncertainly. Sure he knew it as one of the main locations in the Zelda series, but it never hurt to check.

"Technically this is New Hyrule. I am guessing you came from some foreign island," Link laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I can't say it's the best fanfic, but hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter xD Hmm. I guess it's nice that I spared my hero and heroine (then again, as my OCs, it is imperative I don't kill them off - especially in the first chapter xD)**

**Review/Follow/Favorite and be sure to share your thoughts! :D**


End file.
